The Way It All Began
by ktattoo
Summary: Lauren Zizes and her best friend Kassie Reynolds had always been close... AU and rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the story of how Lauren Zizes and Kassie Reynolds became friends. It is a back story to my fic "Zizes Who?" Somehow, this thing took over and is longer than I thought it would be, so it is going to take at least two chapters instead of the oneshot I had planned. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>They had been friends since the first day they sat by each other in seventh grade. Kassie was new having just transferred to McKinley Junior High from some small town in Illinois. Lauren wasn't too happy to have to sit by the new girl, but since the seat next to her was empty due to no one ever wanting to sit next to the burly and aggressive girl, she got stuck with the new kid.<p>

The pair bonded immediately. They were both on the heavy side, so they learned to rely on and learn from each other. Kassie was smart so she let Lauren cheat off of her and in return, Lauren made sure no one laid a finger on the new girl.

Over the next two years, the girls were inseparable. Kassie always went to her friends' wrestling matches, and Lauren supported her friend with she joined the community theatre. By their freshman year, the pair had keys to the others house just so their parents wouldn't have to keep getting up to answer the door. It was one night during their sophomore year that their friendship made a turn in a different direction.

The girls were at Kassie's house one Friday night while her mother was at work. They had broke into the wine cabinet and were watching a Disney movie they had seen a thousand times before, half-way through their second bottle when Kassie, the usually more reserved of the two made a suggestion.

"Let's play truth or dare. If we don't do the dare, or refuse a truth, we have to take a drink."

Lauren groaned, "This will be way too easy. You suck at Truth or Dare. How is going to be any fun? Besides, we already know everything about each other."

Kassie drained her glass and refilled it before answering. "Come on, L, let's just try. I bet there are some things we don't tell each other. And besides, what else have we got to do? This isn't the greatest movie ever."

"Fine. I'll go first. I know you'll pick truth, so tell me; how DID you know that Hummel had a crush on Hudson?" Lauren leaned over to refill her now empty glass, effectively emptying bottle number two.

"Easy. Hummel followed Hudson around like a lost puppy. He would get even gayer than usual around Frankenteen, and not in a good way. I would just watch their body language. Something you know I am pretty good at." The girl finished speaking, finishing her glass of wine as well. "I'm going to get another bottle. While I'm gone; Truth or Dare?"

Lauren watched her friend stand up a bit unsteadily and zigzag her way to the dining room. She knew they both needed to stop drinking; they were already buzzed, but her friend was finally letting loose a little, and Lauren knew they both needed this. The other girl returned with a bottle of pink wine and as Kassie uncorked the bottle, Lauren finished her glass so they both could get a refill.

With both glasses full, the girls sat back down on the couch on separate ends, legs crossed as they nursed their glasses. Lauren broke the silence; "Fine, I pick truth. Do your worst, Reynolds!" She grinned; setting her glass on the side table, ready for whatever dare her friend could come up with.

"Fine. I dare you call Mr. Schuester and tell him, _in detail_, just what you would do to him if he were to wear that _Toxic_ outfit again." Kassie laughed, picking up her phone and dialing the number, making sure hers would be restricted. "It's ringing, you better take it."

"_Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"_

Lauren blanched before speaking into the phone, trying to change her voice as she did so. "I wanted to jump your bones when you sang _Toxic_ at the assembly. You have one fine ass, Will Schuester." She quickly hung up the phone, her cheeks burning a bright red.

"Damnit, Kassie! That was, that was bad! I didn't know you had that in you." She drained her glass, refilling it and topping off her friends nearly empty glass as well. "Truth or Dare?"

Nearly bouncing off her seat, the other girl replied perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, "Dare," as she drained her glass and setting it on the table. She was resolved to go through with this, no matter what.

"I dare you to sing for me. Not just any song. You have to sing _I'm a Little Teapot_ and dance like you would for Hudson as you do so." Lauren sniggered, looking forward to seeing this.

"Fine!" Kassie stood, the room spinning just a bit as she made her way to the middle of the living room. She pushed the table out of the way, standing in front of her best friend so she could see the whole show. Music began to play in her head, and the drunken teen began to dance as provocatively as she could while she sang.

"_I'm a little teapot, short and stout;_

_Here is my handle, here is my spout."_

She ran her hands down her full figured frame as she sang, emphasizing her hips as handles, and her mouth as the spout. She shimmied as she continued;

"_When I get all steamed up, _

_Hear me shout,"_

As she sang the last line, she more moaned it, getting closer to her friend the further along in the song she got.

"_Tip me over and pour me out."_

She dropped down and popped back up, popping her hips as she came back up. Finished, the girl bowed with a wide grin. "Done! Think Finn would like that?" She plopped back down onto the couch, grabbing the bottle of wine and drinking straight from it.

Lauren choked back a groan; the show had definitely done something to her. She felt… tingly in places that have rarely tingled before. "Um.. yeah. I think he would. Doubt he's ever seen that song sang like that before."

Swiping the bottle from her friend, Lauren took several long gulps before handing it back. "I choose truth, before you ask." Truth would be relatively safe, right? Right?

"Truth? Okie dokie. Uhh…." Her mind was fuzzy, but being good at reading body language was something she was proud of. And she just _knew_ there was something different about her best friends' after her little performance. Almost as if she was a bit uncomfortable. "Truth it is. Why did that performance just make you uncomfortable?"

Shifting on the couch, Lauren quickly tried to get her alcohol hazed mind to work, and quickly. "Um. Uh… Uh, can I pass on that one? Take a dare instead?"

And there it was. Kassie may have been more than halfway to drunk, but she knew what that response meant. Without thinking too much more about it, because this _was_ her best friend, and if she could pick anyone to play this game with, it would be her, and because she has wanted to do this most of the night, because Lauren was wearing_ that_ tank-top.

"I dare you to play the nervous game with me then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry! There is more to come, it just may take a bit. I have a busy weekend and work to contend with, but I hope to have this short story finished and posted by mid-week. Much love and reviews!**

**-ktattoo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I wasn't sure exactly how to get this second part started when I got hit by writer's block. I think this turned out well, so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning found the girls curled into each other, Lauren holding Kassie as they slept spooned together. Kassie was the first to wake. Her head ached as memories from the night before came flooding back to her.<p>

Images of her own hand sliding down her best friends' bare arm as the other girl glides fingertips across her pale thighs. Shirts being lifted to reveal bras; one blue, the other white. Polished nails gently scratching through the cotton material, making both girls' breath hitch.

Kassie squirmed a bit in her friends strong arms, trying to bite back a moan as her hand snaked its way beneath the smooth sheets on her bed and under the elastic waist band of her sleep shorts. As a finger circled the nub between her folds, flashes of Lauren's lips attached to her neck and hands roaming free over wide expanses of skin flashed before her.

Unable to bite back a moan of the memory of her friends' lips on her breasts, Kassie froze, her hand stilling its ministrations. The girl behind her stirred, and Kassie couldn't help the hitch in breathing as the other girls sub-conscience fingers found their way to her breath, tweaking a nipple through the thin fabric of her tank top.

The girl went to remove her hand from between her legs, but a whispered "Don't," made her stop. Another flick to her sensitive nipple elicited another low moan as her fingers went back to doing their job.

* * *

><p>Lauren had awoke just moments after her friend and just lay there quietly, unmoving as she studied the girl in her arms. Everything from the night before was still burned in her mind and she didn't think she would ever forget what they had done together. It was the first moan that came from her friend that made Lauren stop thinking about what had happened and what focus on what was happening right then.<p>

She felt the bed shift as the girl in her arms moved slightly and a small smile broke across her face. Her friend couldn't be touching herself, could she?

Another low moan confirmed her suspicions and Lauren smiled even brightly from behind her friend. Feeling a bit frisky herself, she let the arm that was wrapped around the other girl's waist travel up slowly, inching ever closer to its intended target. When she felt those soft breasts in the palm of her hand, Lauren squeezed, rolling the small nub of her best friend's breast through the fabric of her tank, eliciting another moan from the other girls' lips.

Pulling away from the shorter girl, Lauren rolled the girl and settled herself over her friend, sliding her knee between the smaller girls' legs. Without warning, she swooped down and captured her friends' lips with hers; kissing her gently, slowly probing those full lips open so tongues could tangle.

Kassie gasped as she was quickly flipped onto her back, her hand flying from between her legs and landing over her head as she was pinned down beneath the other girl. Her hands treaded through the wrestlers brown hair as they kissed, tangling her fingers in those dark locks. She pulled away from the kiss and looked up her best friend, her eyes dark with lust, but full of confusion.

"Are you sure about this? Last night could be put off, but…" A searing kiss stopped her mid-sentence, effectively cutting her off.

"Shut the hell up, Reynolds. I'm more than sure." And Lauren went back to her mission of kissing every inch of the other girls' face. She kissed her way from Kassie's lips and down her jaw and right back up to pepper kisses along her forehead, before attaching her lips to the singer's neck and sucking, leaving a small mark.

Kassie writhed from under the other girl, needing more; more touching, more skin, more _everything._ Her breathing stopped as Lauren suckled her neck, and Kassie's back arched up into the other girl. Finding the bottom of her friends' shirt, she tugged it upward, waiting for Lauren to get the hint.

Shifting, Lauren lifted her arms, letting the other girl remove her top before she grabbed the hem of Kassie's shirt and pulling it over the other brunette's head. Both tops landed on the floor as the girls took in the sight before them. Lauren couldn't take her eyes off of the girl beneath her; those blue eyes dark with lust, dark hair crowning out around her head, her full lips red and swollen and that little mark on her neck. Her gaze traveled down to the chest that heaved with each breath; full breasts with their large areolas and hard nipples.

As the girl on top of her studied her, Kassie was doing the same, seemingly seeing her friend for the first time. She had seen Lauren in her most vulnerable states, but nothing like this. The girl above her had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen, though they were now nearly fully black with desire. Those small dark lips were bright red and softer than she had ever thought they would be. The necklace her friend always wore dangled from her neck, the silver squares drawing her attention to the small but firm breasts before her, and all Kassie wanted to do was take one in her mouth.

Neither girl knew who moved first.

Kassie came back to her senses the moment she realized that yes, she was now fully nude and _ohmygod_ those are _Lauren's_ _lips _doing that; and holy hell, how _did_ she do that?

Lauren realized that she was back in her own body when she felt the heat of her friend on her face, the smell of the other girl was _intoxicating_. She took one tentative lick and all she could think of was how could she have gone without _this _for so long.

At some point the girls had managed to switch positions, and it was Kassie who couldn't get enough of her friend. The sight, the smell, and _ohgod that taste_, of her best friend took over her.

The girls rode through several orgasms each that morning; coming together one last time, fingers buried deep within each other, thumbs rubbing across over sensitive clits.

As they slowly fell from their orgasm highs, Lauren and Kassie held each other, finding comfort in knowing that they would always have each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is! I haven't written femslash in several years, so I hope you liked it! **

**P.S. I now have tumblr! ktattoo . tumblr. com**

**-ktattoo**


End file.
